I Quit
by Cryann
Summary: Ste has waited for this day for a while and reminisces about what got him here.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I would be more excited about this day. It has been a long time coming. The second I meet Brendan I new I was in trouble. It wasn't anything passionate then but there was already this need inside me to be near him. He wasn't nice to me by any means. Actually he punched me in the face. But since that day, Brendan and I have been in a whirlwind sadistic…I don't even know what to call it. A relationship doesn't seem to express what we have, lovers makes it sound as if we only just sleep together. It is so much more complicated than that. What Brendan and I share is an obsession, a craving, a sort of mania that keeps both of us coming back for more, digging through the wreckage trying to find what little of ourselves is left and destroying that part too. I don't want to love him anymore. It kills me to do so because the desire is so powerful. It is strangling me. I find myself begging for death instead.

Since the first time I tried to leave him, back when Brendan hit me for the second time, it has been nothing but destruction. Granted there were the good times too but those were rare and far between. Mostly I became Brendan's personal punching bag. And with every punch, the obsession grew. It's sick, I know it is, but I almost felt an overwhelming need to be punished by him. I had been a very terrible person and every time Brendan hit me, it felt that he was chipping away that person. With every tear I shed, with all the bruises and the blood, the pain I had inflicted was slowing fading away.

After every punch, I would vow to stay away but I couldn't. I knew that I didn't deserve to be hit but I couldn't stay away. It wasn't until Leah asked me about the bruises on me face that I realized that I have to make a change. I don't want me kids growing up thinking that this is okay. I have to break this cycle of violence for them. They need to know that no matter what it is not okay to hit someone. Not even me, the fuck up. I told Brendan that I wouldn't do it anymore, that if he ever hit me again, that was it.

Then it happened again and here I am _still_, in 'his' club, with only myself to blame.

Moving on from all this, from him should be easier. There is no question in my mind that Brendan will never stop hitting me and if I stick around, I will never stop letting him. After this last time he hit me, I thought that that was it. There was no going back. He told me that he loved me, '_loved me'_, and then…then he let me down again. There is no coming back from that because he loves me, yet he still hurts me. I have waited this whole time for Brendan to tell me that he loved me. I thought it would change things, but I can now say with certainty that Brendan will never change and I don't have the energy to try and make him anymore.

He has since tried to persuade me to come back to him. He told me that he would change, that he would come out, that he wanted to make a go of it but he bottled it. Just like he has so many times before.

For an outside observer there is no question as to why I shouldn't. After all the violence and cruelty, I have plenty of reasons to run in the opposite direction. I should have moved on a long time ago. Everyone has a hard time understanding why I didn't but it is because they don't know Brendan like I do. There is something about him, an overwhelming desire to be near him. People don't understand because they have never been touched by him the way I have, they have never been protected by him like I have and they have never had him kill someone for them like I have.

On the other hand, no one has ever hurt me the way that Brendan has. It wasn't the beatings that shattered me really, I have been beaten my whole life like that. What shattered me was the manipulation and lies, the promises that were never kept, that despite the fact that he loves me, he just can't stop torturing me. I never felt as much pain as I have loving him. It as if he is a drug and after every hit I take of him, I pray for the will to stop. Because as good as it feels, I know that one day 'it' is going to kill me.

This is why standing at this bar anticipating his arrival day in, day out is so counterproductive to what I am trying to do. Just like a drug addict I need to stay away from the one thing I have no control over. But that is the way that Brendan has made it. He doesn't want me to quit him. I have tried to leave, get away, but every time I apply or interview for a new position, I am turned down. At first I thought that it was because I have a criminal record, but when I caught Brendan talking to the man I had just interviewed with, I knew that he had manipulated, paid or threatened these people to turn me down. He will never let me escape him.

He is always there, always watching me. He makes it so no matter where I am or what I'm doing he is close by. He has made sure that we work all the same shifts. The only time that I have away from him is when I am in my flat and even then, he calls me or comes knocking at my door. He of course says that it is work related, and if I want to keep my job than I will answer him. But when he calls or comes over we never talk about work. He asks me how my day is or he asks about the kids or he just doesn't say anything. I always end up angry and telling him to do one and he always just leaves with a sigh. Does he really think that it is going to be that easy?

This is how the last 2 months have been with him. We don't actually have conversations anymore, when we are in a room together he does the talking and I ignore him.

Today is different though, today I get to look him in the eyes and tell him that 'I Quit!' That despite everything he has done to keep me employed at ChezChez and under his thumb, I have managed to get a leg up. I was offered a job in Chester working for an old mate. I didn't have to interview, so Brendan didn't get the chance to fuck it up for me.

A smile curls on my face as I hear him walk up the steps taking two at a time. I can always tell when he is coming. When he reaches the top of the stairs, I look up. Tonight, I will make eye contact, this may be the last time I ever see him and I want to remember why I no longer want to be around this man. I want to remember why I should hate him.

This of course is a huge mistake because he looks absolutely gorgeous tonight. His light blue shirt matches perfectly with his eyes and the trousers he is wearing shows off him bum. My cheeks flush and I have look down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Stephan, I didn't know ye were in tonight." He says, his lips curling at the sides. _Bullshit. _I want to slap that smug look right off his face. I find it infuriating when he says stuff like this. He must really think I am thick. I know all about his games, we have been playing them for a year now. He thinks that putting us in the same vicinity will make me cave. For him this is all game, something for him to conquer. For me, this is my life and for the first time I am taking it back.

"Brendan, I need to tell you something." I say quietly. He walks up to me and stands so close we are almost touching. I feel that familiar heat grow in my body. He smiles as I take a step back. He knows all to well that my body yearns for him. But thankfully my head is thinking logically today and moves my feet backwards.

"What is it Stephan?" The smell of his aftershave reminds me of the many nights I spent over at his and I have a flashback that makes me shudder. Brendan is definitely hands down the best lover I have ever had and in my more vulnerable nights, I have thought of calling him for some no strings attached fun. But there are always strings attached with us. That is why, despite everything that has happened, I am still here. He can't let me go and I can't leave.

But things have changed after suffering through these last 2 months, I am finally ready. I have prepared for this. Telling myself over and over again that it's the right thing to do, '_moving on'_. The only way to do that is to get as far away from Brendan as possible. He will have to leave me alone after that, won't he? Once I get some distance between us, we can both go back to how our lives used to be. I was perfectly content then, wasn't I?

Maybe I wasn't but I will be again. I have Amy and the kids. They are all I need in this life. I will be happy again. I will be able to live my life without Brendan. I have to believe that because I can't go on like this. It scares me to think that nobody will ever be enough for me again but I have to try. I can't pretend anymore that Brendan and I will ever have a future. He will always be who he is and I will always be who I am. And I can't live in fear.

Brendan has now made his way over to the whiskey and is pouring himself a glass. If he has any idea what I am going to say, he is playing it cool. He steps to the other side of the bar and asks me again "What do ye want to tell me Stephan."

I don't know if it the way he is saying my name, or the way he is looking at me with such intensity but I reach my hand out and touch his face. Not in a sexual way or even a lovingly way, but a way that conveys that this thing between us is over. That after a year of insanity I have finally woken up and in my awaken state, Brendan and I are no longer bound to each other. _I am free._

He steps back disorientated and drops the glass of whiskey in his hand. I watch it in slow motion as it falls. A million things run through my head: can I really do this, maybe he can change, will I ever move on, can I just be with him one last time. When I hear the glass finally hit the floor, I have decided that yes I can really do this, no he can't change, yes I will move on and NO, I can never be with him again.

"Brendan, I Quit." My voice comes out shaky. But I have never felt more in control in my life. I straighten up and look him dead in the eyes. I want him to know that I am serious. That for the first time since we have been together he doesn't have the power. "I am changing my phone number and if you ever come round my flat I will call the police, do you understand me." I sound more confident now, more in charge of my own life. For over a year now I have let Brendan determine the choices I made. I let him control my life and now I am taking it back.

"Stephan…" is all he can manage to say. He takes a step forward, but I put my hand out. He doesn't get to touch me anymore. There will be no goodbye fuck or kiss or hug. That is not how our story is going to end. When I think back on the story of Brendan and I, I will not remember the amazing times we had together because there weren't many. I will remember a heartbreaking tale of a man who didn't have the guts to be with another man. It doesn't matter that he loved me because when it came down to it, hard man Brendan Brady was a fucking coward.

I head for the door when I feel a hand grip around my arm. He spins me around to face him again. _Did I really think this was going to be easy?_ I don't struggle because that would be futile. He is stronger than me and if I try to break free, he will just hold me. I use my words to break away. "Brendan, it doesn't matter what you say to me anymore. Your words mean nothing to me now. You can promise me the world and I still won't believe a word you say." His cheek starts to twitch. I can see in his eyes that he is trying to hold it together but he is slowly unraveling.

"Stephan…" His accent is thick and his voice is low. He is pleading with me, only he doesn't say anything. But it doesn't matter at this point because there is nothing he can say to me that will change anything. My mind is already made up.

"Get your hands off me Brendan, you don't ever get to touch me again." I say with weight in my voice. Despite the fact that life will be so much easier without him in it, I still feel a little twinge of sadness. I realize now that when I walk out this door, this will be the last time I see him. I will stick to my threats this time. It's the only way I can wash away any trace of him.

Brendan has been like a cancer in my life and I am only now seeking treatment. He finally lets go of me and lets his arms flop to his sides. The sadness is gone now all that remains is my determination to get as far away from him as possible.

I start to head towards the stairs but stop and turn towards him. I shrug, "Maybe in another life we could have been happy." I let this last look linger, his blue eyes give away his torment. I turn on my heals and head down the stairs taking two at a time. Today is the first day of the rest of my life, without Brendan Brady!


	2. Chapter 2

I've been away for a while now and I have never felt more alive. Being with 'him' was like drowning, slowly. Every time I came up to take a breath, something would drag me back down again. Eventually, I stopped coming up for air.

It's been a while since I've seen him and that is the way I want to keep it. I've been working at this club called Glass, I have a boyfriend called Jake and I have a little flat that I share with him.

Things were not easy at first. I almost found it impossible to stay away from 'him'. When someone is so imbedded in your soul, I suppose forgetting them will be difficult. He found it difficult to stay away from me too. In the beginning he would come by the flat, drunk and irate. He would scream 'you're mine Stephan' or 'you leave when I say you leave'. I however stood by my threats this time and called the police. Of course when they arrived he would be gone. Like he was never there to begin with. This continued to happen for weeks and every time I would call the police. He eventually stopped coming and I pretended that it didn't break my heart.

When my job with my mate fell through, I took another job as a barman at a club in Chester. The late nights and commute took a toll on me so I found a little flat near the club. That is when I met Jake, he also worked at the club. He is about the same age as me, with dark brown hair and green eyes. He is actually really beautiful and kind. I of course thwarted off his advances at first because I was completely, unequivocally still in love with 'him'. He however was not easily swayed and never gave up on me. One night while we were clearing out the punters from the club, he asked me what I was so afraid of.

X/X/X

"Ste, I've known you for what…almost 6 months now and I know nothing about you."

"What's there to know." I continue clearing up glasses. I don't like where this conversation is going.

"Well obviously a lot, there has gotta be a reason why you keep blanking me, I mean look at this face." He points to his face and puts on his best seductive smile. I can't help but chuckle, he is really fit and funny. "What are you afraid of?" He stares at me with his big green eyes expecting an answer. The truth is I am afraid of _everything_. I am afraid that if I tell him about my life, he will see what a horrible person I am. I'm afraid that if I start taking about _things_, it will all come crashing down. I feel that I was able to start over with a clean slate. If I tell Jake about 'him', I'm afraid I won't be able to push those feelings back down.

It's not as if I haven't thought about 'him' from time to time but I forced myself to put it in the past. I took myself as far away as possible and I have not even whispered his name since. I can't tell Jake about myself because if I open up that Pandora's box, I will have to tell him about 'him' and I just can't do that.

I try to change the direction of our conversation. "You know what, let's do it…lets go out."

"What?"

"I want you to take me out, like on a proper date."

He smiles at me. "Well it's about time, I was about ready to pull out all the stops." His questions seem to have subsided for now and that is what I want. I will go out with him if that means I get to pretend for another day. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Oh yeah, why?" I tease, giving him my best disinterested face.

"You couldn't resist me forever." He teases me right back. I want to be happy about this, I should be happy about this. Jake is fit and well into me. But in the back of my head, I know that I can never give him 100 percent of myself. I will always be afraid of the truth.

X/X/X

It's not like I've lied about my whole life to Jake. He knows about Amy and the kids because they come and visit me sometimes. He knows that I had a rough go of it and that is why I don't speak about my parents. He also knows that I was in love with someone else once but that is where it ends. He doesn't know that I grew up in Hollyoaks, only miles away or that before moving here I was in an abusive relationship. He doesn't know about my past with Amy or that I once hit 'him' with a baseball bat. He doesn't know these things because I am afraid that if he does he will run the other direction. Luckily he doesn't push, I know that he is curious but he is aware that if he pushes too hard I might run.

In the months that we have spent together, I have learned what a real relationship is like. Being in a sadistic one for so long, I thought that is what all my relationships would be like. The first time that Jake and I ever got into a fight, he waved his hands in anger and I covered my face out of fear. He was in such shock that I thought that he could hit me that the argument ended right there. Instead of punches and kicks, we talked about it. I of course didn't give too much away, only saying that I have dealt with abuse before. He promised me that he would never ever hit me and I believed him.

After that we were inseparable, I felt alive when I was with him. My thoughts of 'him' became less and less frequent. It was only in the middle of the night when Jake was softly snoring that I would let 'him' creep in there, invade my thoughts. I would wonder what he was doing, if he had a new boy he pushed around, if he ever thought of me anymore. I wouldn't let these thoughts stay for long though. I would push them back down and fall asleep next to my boyfriend. I haven't had one of these thoughts in months and I began to feel as though, I was moving on. Finally.

So when Jake tells me he was going to hang out with his mates this weekend I was more than happy for him. I trust him and that is so much more than I can say about my relationship with 'him'.

"Do you want to come with, it will be a blast." He says excitedly. I can tell that he is eager to see his mates. Since we have gotten together, we have spent so much time together that other things have gone on the backburner.

"No, I'm working this weekend, go on." I have found that I have become somewhat of a recluse. That I spend more time at home because I am so afraid that someone I know will spot me and blow my covers.

"I bet we can get James to cover." He picks up the phone and starts dialing. He keeps pushing. I know that he wants me to go with him, to meet his mates but I just can't do it.

I grab the phone out of his hand. "No it's alright, have fun with your mates, where ya going anyway?" To tell you the truth, I don't really care. It will be nice to have the place to myself.

"Oh this little village called Hollyoaks." My heart stops. He continues to talk but I have a hard time listening after that. He says something about his mate and how he goes to HCC. But all I can think about is what if Jake meets 'him'. What if he already knows about Jake? What if…what if…what if. "…and we're going to this club called ChezChez." And with that, my attention is diverted back to him again.

"What…why…why are you going there, why can't he come here"

"I just told you Ste, aren't you listening, he broke his leg snow boarding and he is depressed. He wants us to hang out and this club ChezChez has the hottest girls, according to him of course." He chuckles to himself a little. I of course cannot move. I can't let him go there.

"Jake…please stay home." My voice comes across panicked. He tilts his head in confusion.

"What…why Ste, what are you talking about, just a minute ago you told me to go have fun with my mates."

"Please, just stay." I beg him.

"What is the matter with you, why are you acting so weird? If you want me to stay home you're going to have to give me a reason." He is challenging me now. He knows there is a reason and he knows all too well that I am not going to tell him.

"I just miss you, that's all. I thought maybe we could spend the weekend together."

"Oh…well since you're working this weekend, we can't really do that now can we. Ste, if you have something to say, just spit it out. Why don't you want me to go?"

"I don't…I mean, I don't have anything to say. I'm sorry. You're right. Go, have fun. I will be fine, you know how I get sometimes."

He eyes me incredulously but seems to accept that that is all he is getting out of me. "I don't understand you sometimes Ste, I'm gonna go hang out with my mates and I'll be back Sunday night. Okay."

I nod. "Okay," I don't mean to be so confusing. I wish I had the courage to tell him the truth but I don't. So I give him a quick peck and he heads out the door.

X/X

He comes back Sunday night as expected. I have not slept a wink all weekend and am waiting for him to return.

He comes in, says a quick hello and throws his bags in the bedroom. I eye him the whole time he does this. I need to see his face. I can't tell if he's angry, sad or happy.

He continues into the kitchen and grabs himself some water. When he comes back into the common room I finally see his face and…nothing. I can't tell. He sits down on the couch next to me and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"So how was the weekend?" I ask cautiously.

"Oh it was brilliant. Yeah, loads of fun. I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm knackered." He says giving me another kiss and walking into the bedroom. I let out a sigh of relief.

My secrets are still safe.


	3. Chapter 3

The days past uneventfully, Jake continued to talk about his trip to Hollyoaks. He talked about his mate and how he broke his leg. He talked about a new drink that he loves called a blowjob. I think he just threw that in to make me blush. He talked about everything that happened that weekend and I was thoroughly convinced that he never came into contact with anyone from my past.

We were both hanging out at the club a couple weeks later, when he gets a text. He grabs his phone and smiles. I don't think anything of it until he comes up to me and grabs my hands.

"Baby" He uses his sweet voice which indicates that he is about to tell me something I'm not going to like.

"Yeah, what is it."

"Now I don't want you to get mad…" He pauses. I hate when he does this. Like postponing what he has to tell me will somehow soften the blow.

"What Jake, spit it out"

"…I kind of invited someone to stay with us for a few days."

I let out an exasperated grunt. "Dammit Jake, you know I hate when you do that." He has a tendency to bring home the strays and waifs. I find it incredibly annoying and endearing at the same time. It shows me what a big heart he has but the last one he let stay with us stole our t.v, my laptop and my ipod. "No way Jake, call him back and tell him to get a hotel or something, he can't st…"

He shushes me. "Be quiet, here he comes now." I turn to see what type of riff raff Jake has let into our flat.

X/X

You know that moment when you feel like the floor has been taken out from underneath you and you are just about to fall and you look down and see nothing except a black hole and you don't now how long it is, but you know that eventually you will plummet to your death. That is how I felt when I turn around and saw 'him'…Brendan Brady in the flesh. I lock eyes with him for a second and turn around quickly to divert his stare. Jake shuffles past me excitedly and goes to great him.

"Hiya Brendan, how are you? I hope you didn't have trouble finding the place."

"No…no." I am still turned away from them when I hear Jake start to introduce me.

"This is my boyfr…" Shit! They are both staring at me now. I can feel it. "Ste…STE…what the hell." I close my eyes, hoping that it will all go away. I feel a hand grip my shoulder and turn me around. "What the hell is wrong with you?" My boyfriend whispers in my ear. "Ste…this is Brendan Brady, he owns ChezChez, the club I was telling you about."

"Hello Stephan, nice to meet ye." He sticks out his hand indicating for me to shake it. I keep my eyes downcast and shake his hand hesitantly. I know my boyfriend must think I'm nuts right now but I just can't look at him. It's Obvious that Brendan hasn't told him about us and I don't want to give anything away.

"I'll get us some drinks then shall I." Jake saunters to the other side of the bar leaving Brendan and me on our own.

I finally look up.

"So this is where yeh've been hiding this whole time, eh" He say's mockingly. He is trying to take a dig at where I work.

"What are you playing at, Brendan." I don't bother with his games. I just need to know why he is here.

"I don't know what you mean Stephan, Jake invited me to stay with yis while I check out a few clubs in Chester." He flashes his teeth when he says this because he knows that I am starting to panic a bit.

"Well you can't stay with us." I spit out.

"Oh…so yehr gonna tell yehr boyfriend about us then, is that it." He smiles in a way that means he already knows the answer to that question.

Jake finally comes back with our drinks and relaxes a bit when he sees that I am at least looking at Brendan now.

"Thanks Jake, such hospitality, I bet he makes a wonderful boyfriend, eh, Stephan." His voice is thick with sarcasm. Of course Jake doesn't notice because he is hanging on his every word. I should be jealous but all I can feel at the moment it utter horror.

"So Brendan, if you own your own club, why is it that you can't spring for a nice hotel?" Jake looks at me with shock. I know I am being rude but he just doesn't understand. Brendan can't stay with us. I can't have him so close to me, it will ruin everything I have worked so hard for.

"Well young Stephan, owning a club is a lonely business, when Jake here invited me to stay with yis, I was grateful for the company." He looks over a Jake and smiles. I want to vomit because I can't say anything now. If I deny him a place to stay it makes me out to be an awful person. He has got the upper hand now.

"Yeah fine…fine, you can stay." I say with disdain.

"Right, I'll go get another round then."

X/X/X

Several beers later and I still feel like I'm going to explode. Brendan is being his funny charming self, which he usually is when he is scamming someone. In this case, it is my boyfriend. Jake is laughing at all his jokes, listening intently as he talks about the club and turning red every time Brendan looks in his direction. I had almost forgotten how good he was a manipulating people.

I haven't said more than two words the whole time they have been talking. He directs his next question towards me.

"So Stephan, where did ye live before ye moved here, Jake here doesn't seem to know." I feel a twinge of panic at his question. Why is he bringing this up? He must know I didn't tell Jake.

"Oh you know, here and there." I answer vaguely.

Jake chimes in giving his standard answer when people ask questions about me. "Ste doesn't really talk about that stuff."

"Oh, yeh've got something to hide Stephan." He laughs as if he's just told the funniest joke. I of course doesn't find this funny.

"No, I just don't tell complete strangers my whole life story." I glance over at Jake who can see that I am uncomfortable.

He tries to defend me the best way he knows how. "Yeah, Ste will tell me when he's ready"

But Brendan just keeps pushing the issue. "So yehr not even curious as to why he won't tell you, what did ye leave a boyfriend back home or something."

"Nobody worth mentioning." I see his cheek twitch. I smile because I have struck a nerve.

I turn the tables back on him. "What about you Brendan, any boyfriend or _girlfriend_ for you?"

"Well there was this one bloke." I am stunned into silence. _He's not talking about me. Surely he's not talking about me._

Jake finally gets interested in the conversation. He has always been apt to listen to a bit of gossip. "Oh really, what happened there."

"He left me." He says blankly.

"Why?" Jake asks.

"Yeah why, what did you do?" He looks over at me finally and almost looks sad.

He doesn't say anything for a while. It's as if he is contemplating his next move. But I don't care either way, he is my past and I want nothing to do with him in my future.

He looks my square in the eyes, unblinking and says, "I treated him really badly."

_Really, is that it, really?_ _Is all he could muster up? How about you beat me so severely that I ended up in the hospital. Or that you made me feel as though I was nothing. Or even that you are sorry for what you did._

I am done with conversation now. I walk away towards the backroom of the club. Jake in no doubt wondering why I left a conversation midway through but I can't do this. I can't sit here listening to him talk about us, or to be more specific the lack of us.

What does he want? Is he here to get me back? Is he here to make my life miserable? Does he not see that I am perfectly content without him? I hear the door open to the backroom and brace myself for an argument with Jake.

Only it isn't Jake, Brendan comes behind me and places his hands on my hips. I feel the electricity radiate through my body from his touch. It is something I haven't felt in a long time. When I finally come back to reality I turn around and push him of me.

I back into the corner of the room. "What do you want Brendan."

He takes a step forward towards me. "I just needed to see you." His voice is low now so that I can barely hear him.

"Why?" I ask boldly.

"I just had to." He takes another step towards me and stops just shy of me. He reaches out his hand to cup my face.

I push his hand away. "Well you saw me, now leave me the hell alone."

"I can't…" He says in his low Irish drawl. "Stephan…I'm sor…I want…come back with me."

"You have got to be kidding me." I shake my head in disbelief. I would laugh in his face if I didn't find the situation completely sickening.

"I promise I will…" I cut him off there.

"Don't Brendan, don't promise me anything because it will all be lies…it's always lies." The tick is back and he is becoming increasingly angry.

"Stephan, please…what are ye even doing here? With that guy? There is no way that ye love him."

"Don't you dare tell me who I love, you don't get to tell me anything anymore." He loses it at that very moment. I see his eyes open widely at me.

"Fine…just fine." He waves his hands at me frantically and I am once again faced with the debilitating fear of being beaten by Brendan Brady. I cover my face and cower in the corner, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I hear the door open and Jake runs over to me.

"What did you do to him?" He screams at Brendan.

"I don't know what happened we were just talking and then he just started freaking out." I continue to shake uncontrollably.

Jake looks between the two of us suspiciously. "Is that what happened Baby?"

Brendan eyes me nervously. I am faced with two choices. I either lie about Brendan and what we are to each other or I don't. I go for the lie.

"Yeah, that's what happened." I say undecidedly. I can't tell Jake about Brendan and I. He will never understand why I would stay with someone like that.

"Okay, well let's get you home then." He lifts me up and puts his arm around my waist. He turns to face Brendan, "You coming?"


End file.
